Personal vehicles and commercial vehicles typically include a front mounted instrument cluster including multiple dials. Instrument clusters display vehicle information to the operator of the vehicle. In some cases, the displayed information can be essential operational information such as vehicle speed, and engine RPMs. In other cases the displayed information can be non-essential information, such as a radio station dial, or any other information.
In order to provide visibility during night time conditions, or other reduced light conditions, instrument clusters are illuminated using light sources. In order to provide multi-colored instrument clusters, and thereby render the instrument cluster easier to read and more aesthetically pleasing, multi-colored LED's are typically used as the light source, with a desired color LED providing light to a corresponding instrument cluster area or component. Utilization of multiple different colored LED's increases design complexity and increases the possibility of manufacturing errors.